


Always Together

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A moment from their childhood, Gen, Just ridiculous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru being the loyal friend he is, doesn't hesitate to hide his fugitive friend from both of their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

Tooru had been playing outside. He had seen the sun shining bright in the front yard from his bedroom window and decided that this meant he should practice his tosses with his volleyball. He had been quite lost in the activity when he heard a shuffle of feet and sniffling headed directly towards him. He stopped, and held his volleyball in both hands before he turned around.

He gasped audibly at the sight he found in front of him. Iwa-chan had a knapsack hung limply in his hand, while his other hand rubbed furiously at his face, not really doing anything to wipe away the tears that were overflowing from him. Tooru raced towards his friend in an instant. “Iwa-chan! What happened?” He asked, his voice dripped with concern as he hesitated before he placed a small hand over the other boy’s shoulder.

“I’m r-running away.” Iwa-chan hiccuped and finally dropped the hand from his face. “My parents are awful!” He cried out and looked at Tooru with such desperation that the brunette had taken his tear soaked hand instantly.

“Come on Iwa-chan, you can hide here. I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” Tooru said earnestly, and led his distressed friend inside his house. He looked around the hall into the kitchen. His mother appeared to be busy, so he urged Iwa-chan to hurry along with him whispering conspiratorially as they snuck up the stairs, neither of them being all that quiet.

Once in the safety of Tooru’s room, he had taken Iwa-chan’s bag and placed it in his closet along with his volleyball. He later joined his friend on the bed and patted his back gently. “It’ll be okay Iwa-chan.”

Vaguely, the pair had heard the phone ringing downstairs and Tooru’s mother’s voice carried up the stairs. To that, the boys looked at each other and promptly said together, “Under the bed!”

Tooru watched as Iwa-chan crawled under his bed, pushing away various toys and books out of the way. He heard his mother’s laughter and kicked his feet idly, nearly kicking the hiding fugitive’s feet in his nervous actions. It turned out Iwa-chan’s feet weren’t entirely obscured, but Tooru had taken no notice of this. Instead he listened as his mother’s steps neared.

There was a gentle knock on the door before it opened, Tooru’s mother peeked inside. “Tooru, tell Hajime-kun his mother would like him home for dinner.”

The young boy gazed at his mother, his face steeled. “But Iwa-chan isn’t here! I don’t even know an Iwa-chan.” He hadn't realised his slip-up of using the nickname instead of the name his mother had addressed his friend by.

His mother stared back her son, but Tooru didn’t waver in his words one bit. “Right, well just give him the message Tooru.” She said again before she left and closed the door.

Once she had exited the room, the sniffling had started up again. Tooru hurried to crawl under the bed to join his best friend. Iwa-chan had descended into a tale of his parents’ wrongdoings. Tooru had looked appropriately shocked, and slid his hand over to hold Iwa-chan’s. “Don’t you worry. You’re definitely safe with me, Iwa-chan.”

The other boy’s tears had finally quelled, though he still looked thoroughly distraught. His face twisted into an angry frown, and he ranted even more to his friend. “I don’t want to go home.” He finally finished and looked at Tooru as though he held all the answers.

“We can run away together, Iwa-chan, if you want.” Tooru responded and squeezed his friend’s hand.

Iwa-chan had smiled at once before it dropped just as quickly. “But your parents aren’t mean...”

“But I can’t let Iwa-chan go off all on his own!” Tooru replied, his tone firm and serious. “Remember we promised to be together forever?”

At that memory Iwa-chan had nodded. From there the two boys had started to plan what they would do with their upcoming freedom. It went from mundane to outrageous in a matter of minutes and they had spent so much time on this, that the pair had fallen asleep under the bed, their hands still grasped tightly together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on [this post and its tags](http://hailsousuke.tumblr.com/post/113108971198) by Raquel, so this fic is definitely dedicated to her.


End file.
